This research examines the adjustment of normal and impaired individuals in the community over a twelve year period. Data gathered in a 1963 ten percent community household survey and a complete agency survey are being used as a baseline to examine long-range effects of various labels and changes into and out of labeled categories applied by community agencies and schools to impaired persons. The research examines: (1) the significance of being impaired, (2) the relationship of family and individual personal characteristics, and (3) the influence intervention strategies, or the lack thereof, have on subsequent adjustment in the community by impaired and normal persons. Since the research is concerned with both the agency labeled, and household identified impaired, the research will provide an empirical basis for evaluating intervention strategies as well as the effect that various labels used by community agencies have upon impaired individuals; it will provide practitioners and administrators with a scientific basis for evaluating programs and formulating policies for community services that will lead to better community adjustment among those with impairments.